Eagle
The Eagle is a character in Crossy Road. Throughout gameplay, the Eagle may be encountered as an enemy. Appearance Regular The Eagle has a color scheme similar to a bald eagle. It has a white head, a brown body, and a white tail. It also appears to be bigger than the chicken and can pick them up with ease. Seagull When playing as Fish 'N Chips, the Eagle may drop a dump and is replaced by a seagull. The seagull shares the same model as the Eagle. However, it has a different texture from the Eagle. It is primarily white with black rings on its feathers, and it has an orange bill. Pac-Man When playing as any of the Pac-Man Update mascots, the Eagle is replaced by a glitch with a mixture of colorful numbers, letters, symbols, ghosts, and faces. Bat When playing as any of the Halloween Update mascots, the Eagle is replaced by a bat. The bat is roughly the same size as its regular counterpart. Framed When playing as Framed, the Eagle is white. Macaw When playing as any of the Brazil Update mascots, the Eagle is replaced by a giant blue macaw. It has the same structure, but its texture is different; it is primarily blue with a black beak. Pterodactyl When playing as any of the Dinosaur Update mascots (except for Flat Eric), the Eagle is replaced by a giant red pterodactyl. It is mostly scarlet with red outlines. Tap My Katamari When playing as any of the Tap My Katamari mascots, the Eagle is replaced with what seems to be an airplane shaped object. Whale When playing in an underwater map, the eagle is replaced by a giant whale that will swallow the mascot. UFO When playing as any of the Space Update characters, the Eagle will turn into a UFO and will abduct the player. Vulture When playing as any of the Africa mascots, the Eagle is replaced with a vulture Threat The eagle is a threat because if the chicken idles for too long or goes backward three lanes, the eagle will come and snatch the chicken instantly. This will end your run. When playing as a Pac-Man character, the glitch will swallow up Pac-Man if they idle for too long. Avoidance The eagle is possibly the most easily avoidable obstacles in the game. Simply by always moving forward and not staying still for over five seconds, the chicken can avoid the eagle's swift death. Gallery Zombie's death.jpg|The Eagle in sunset about to snatch Zombie Echidna.death.jpg|The Eagle in a desert Eagle3.jpg|The Eagle getting near Forget-me-not Eagle.1.jpg|The Eagle snatching Forget-me-not Eagle4.jpg|The Eagle over a railway Eagle5.jpg|The Eagle over the grass Eagle6.jpg|The Eagle about to snatch Schoolgirl Seagull(2).jpg Screenshot 2020-01-02-21-52-40 kindlephoto-1568670.png|A pterodactyl about to snatch T. Rex. Screenshot 2020-01-04-08-58-25 kindlephoto-19019542.png|An eagle about to snatch Flea. Screenshot_2020-01-03-10-00-10_kindlephoto-9209096.png|A whale swallowing Ocean Turtle. Trivia *It resembles a bald eagle more than any other species. *When picking up some mascots, the mascot simply vanishes. *Sometimes, when the eagle picks up the player, it goes super fast backward. *If the player pauses the game just when the eagle picks up the player, the screen will appear to traverse forwards super quickly and it will not stop until the player starts a new game. *The eagle appears in the UK/Ireland update although bald eagles are not found in England. *According to the timer of the New Year Doll, it takes 7 seconds for the Eagle to come. *There was a glitch where the player sometimes instead of getting snatched by the eagle, it gets snatched by an invisible version of the glitch that appears when playing as the Pac-man characters. This was later patched. *When the eagle picks up a mascot, a bird call is heard. Despite the character obviously representing a Bald Eagle, the call used is of a Red-Tailed Hawk! Bald Eagles actually sound like this. See Also *Drop Bear Category:Birds Category:Enemies Category:Obstacles Category:Figures Category:Article stubs Category:Media